Pendulum type mechanical metronomes are classically known in the art in which selection of a tempo is provided by adjustment of a weight along the pendulum rod of a clock movement. Successive selectable tempi within the metronome range are characterized by an essentially logarithmic calibration function with standard calibration points being known as Maelzel markings. According to such marking scheme, a tempo is variable by approximately 1/.sqroot.X where X is the amount of adjustment between tempi markings. At slower tempi there is relative wide spacing between successive markings, while as the tempo increases, the spacing becomes correspondingly less as a natural result of the logarithmic characteristic. Electronic metronomes are also known for providing tempo indications by use of an electronic oscillator which drives a loudspeaker or other output indicator. Accurate calibration of known electronic metronomes is difficult because of the need to use a potentiometer with a logarithmic resistance characteristic. Such potentiometers have tolerances larger than the desired accuracy of the metronome. If a linear potentiometer is substituted in these circuits, the resolution at low rates is inadequate.